A valve mount for a water saving core shaft of a single-handled faucet has a valve embodiment housed in a receiving cavity of a faucet body with the upper section provided with internal threads to be in locking engagement with a locking cap. In the valve chamber of the valve embodiment are housed sequentially a rotary member, a switch stick, an regulation seat and a discharge control valve. The inner periphery of the valve chamber is provided with a plurality of retaining recesses corresponding to the spring plates defined on the rear cavities of the rotary member and the engaging teeth of the regulation seat are in engagement with the spring plates on the right and left recess of the rotary member. On the upper section of the rotary seat are provided with outer teeth which are engaged with the inner teeth of a stop member. The upper end of the switching stick is secured a faucet handle whereby the handle of such a faucet can be move up and also to the right or left in a step-like manner to precisely control the minimum outlet of cold and hot water without worrying the sudden massive discharge of water due to an improper actuation of the handle, resulting in the effective use of water.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art is perspectively shown of its exploded components. The faucet 10 is equipped with a faucet body 11 having a housing chamber 111 in which a valve embodiment 12 is received. In the valve chamber 121 of the valve embodiment 12 are sequentially placed a regulating seat 13 and a water outlet control valve 14 that are operated in cooperation to control the opening and closing of the supply of the cold and hot water. A limiting member 15 having internal retaining recesses 151 is in engagement with the regulating seat 131 having outer retaining recesses 13 so as to permit the two components to be rotated together. A locking ring 16 is in locking engagement with the valve embodiment 12 by way of the inner threads 112 so as to make the valve embodiment 12, the regulating seat 13, the water outlet control valve 14 and the limiting member 15 confined in the housing chamber 111. A faucet handle 17 is fixed to the switching control stick 132 of the regulating seat 13. In operation, as the faucet handle 17 is pried upwardly and placed at the center, the control stick 132 and the water outlet control valve 14 are driven to move accordingly and the amount of water discharge depends on the level of the upward pivot of the faucet handle 17. As the faucet handle 17 is pried upwardly and pivoted to the right or left, the limiting member 15 in engagement with the regulating seat 13 is made to rotate, causing the water outlet control valve 14 to regulate the discharge of cold and hot water.
Such a prior art has a disadvantage in practical use given as follows.
The faucet 10 controls the discharge of water in a stageless manner, so water is easily discharged in a large amount due to a user prying the faucet handle 17 directly upwardly to its limit. As a result, large amount of water will be instantly wasted if the faucet handle 17 is not able to be carefully operated in one aspect and the water will be easily spattered all around to get the user""s clothes wet.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a valve mount for a water saving core shaft for a single handled faucet wherein the upwardly pivoted faucet handle can cause the control stick to drive a regulation seat to spin forwardly, resulting in the movement of an upper switching valve. The spring plates housed in recesses of on a rotary member will fall into sequential registration with teeth of the regulation seat whereby the stepwise control of water discharge can prevent sudden large amount of water from being discharged with the prying movement of the faucet handle, effecting water saving in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valve mount for a water saving core shaft for a single handled faucet wherein as the faucet handle is moved to the right or left, a rotary member is rotated accordingly whereby a spring plate confined in a recess of the rotary member can be in stepwise registration with snap cavities in the valve embodiment, resulting in the precise control of discharge of cold and hot water in a minimum amount.